On The Contrary
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: "Sakura, when will you realize, this isn't a love story. Naruto's not in love with me, not after what I did to him." Hinata looked over at him. "On the contrary, Sasuke. Naruto loves you. It's just a love story where YOU have to go after him." SasuNaru short love story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, it's been awhile! I know I have my other story, still unfinished and I said I had it prewritten...but long story short...it was destroyed...and I don't think I have the heart to write it again. So, I came up with something new and this time, it's written online so there's no excuses for me not posting it...I'm thinking of posting every chapter weekly, though there's only I believe 5 chapters. But I can definitely see this becoming another story as well. We'll see how well you like it!

So here you go, my new story, On The Contrary.

I do not own Naruto...unfortunately :/

* * *

"_Sakura, when will you realize, this isn't a love story. Naruto's not in love with me, not after what I did to him." Hinata looked over at him. "On the contrary, Sasuke. Naruto loves you. It's just a love story where YOU have to go after him."_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he pushed open the doors to Konoha High School, Monday morning. It was the first day of school of his junior year, and he was already sick of it.

Ever since he came out last year as gay to his fanclub, he felt like they were swarming him even more, much to his surprise, and disappointment. Now, the girls were either more persistent to try and be the girl that can turn him straight or they were trying to hook him up with guys that he had no interest in.

The only guy he had his mind set on was a beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed boy named…

"Sasuke!" A voice shouted throwing Sasuke out of his thoughts about the gorgeous body he was picturing in his mind.

Sasuke blinked rapidly before growling and sneering at the pink haired girl standing in front of him. "Sakura."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared back at him. "Watch where you're going, dumbass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed her gently out of the way of his locker. "Hn."

Sakura was the first girl to ever pursue him, back in middle school, but she quickly got over her crush on him after the terrible thing he did in high school. Instead, she chose to forgave him, after some time of course, and became one of his closest friends.

"And learn to use proper english, we're not cavemen anymore." Sakura lectured, leaning against the locker next to him.

Sasuke closed his locker and gave her another glare.

Sakura smiled widely at him and looped her arm through his. "Now, let's get to homeroom and start our day, shall we?"

Before Sasuke could answer her question, a loud commotion came from around the corner.

"Kiba! Wait up!" A loud voice called out.

A boy with shaggy brown hair, came running around the corner and past Sasuke and Sakura, laughing loudly.

"Wonder what he's up to now." Sakura said curiously, watching Kiba turn another corner, disappearing out of sight.

Sasuke sighed and took a step toward the opposite direction Sakura was looking. "Whatever it is, it's got to be stupid. As always."

Sasuke turned around, only to have the wind knocked out of him. He closed his eyes as he fell towards the ground. He landed with an 'oomph' and a weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was blonde hair.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, I-" The boy lifted his head and Sasuke was staring into the blue eyes of his affection, Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, staring intensely into those cerulean eyes.

Naruto quickly pushed against Sasuke's chest, knocking the wind out of Sasuke once more, before quickly clambering off of him and running after Kiba, not saying another word.

Sasuke threw his arm over his eyes and groaned out loud.

"Here." Sakura held out her hand in front of Sasuke, waiting impatiently for him to take it.

Sasuke slowly uncovered his eyes and grasped onto her hand, pulling himself up with her help. He turned to face the direction Naruto ran off too.

"He's never going to forgive you until you apologize to him. He's been waiting almost two years for it, you know." Sakura said, watching Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed before turning and beginning the walk towards his class.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! If you did feel free to leave me a review or add it to your favorites! See you next week with the next chapter!

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Another chapter of On The Contrary, like I promised! So enjoy!

* * *

Naruto finally caught up to Kiba after about five minutes of aimlessly running through the halls. He found him in the cafeteria sitting next to his girlfriend, Hinata and Naruto's second best friend, Sai.

"Kiba you dick! Why didn't you wait for me?" Naruto glared as he stomped over to the table and placed his fists on his hip.

"Hey dude!" Kiba smiled up at him sheepishly. "I was scared Principle Tsunade was behind me. I didn't want to get caught on the first day of school."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sai, causing Sai to scoot over on the bench. "You know she sleeps in till first period is over. She was probably sleep talking or something."

Sai blinked owlishly at Naruto. "What did you two do this time?"

Kiba smirked at Sai. "Let's just say, we rewallpapered her office. With our faces."

Naruto laughed loudly and took out his cellphone. "Here's what the end result is!"

Hinata and Sai leaned in closer to see Naruto and Kiba standing next to a sleeping Tsunade in a room covered in their faces.

Hinata shook her head. "You two are way too much."

"What even took you so long to get here?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Last I checked you were right behind me."

Naruto stared down at the table. "I ran into Sasuke."

Hinata and Kiba both winced and gave him apologetic looks. Sai looked at the two and then Naruto in confusion. "Who?"

"Naruto's worst enemy." Kiba said with a glare.

"And the love of my life." Naruto sighed and held his head in his hand.

"You still like him?" Hinata asked with a sad smile.

Naruto nodded solemnly at her.

"What happened that makes him your worst enemy?" Sai looked at Naruto with concern.

Kiba cleared his throat loudly. "It all started back in freshman y- Oof!" He quickly closed his mouth as Naruto kicked him from underneath the table.

"Shut your mouth, dog-breath. If anyone's gonna tell this story, it's me. At least I know what actually happened." Naruto gave Kiba a glare.

Kiba winced and rubbed at his leg. "I know what happened too."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's whining tone. "But at least when I tell it, I'm not gonna sound like a wimp."

"Yeah, but-"

"Kiba, babe," Hinata quickly covered Kiba's mouth with her hand. "Just let Naruto tell the story. Please."

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"So, as Kiba first said, it happened in freshman year." Naruto started out. "At the time, me and Sasuke were best friends, even better then how me and Kiba are now.

"Sasuke wanted to follow in his older brother's footsteps and become the class president and being popular and all that stuff. But being friends with a kid like me, it was going to be hard for Sasuke, or at least that's what the teachers told him. He said to me, they thought I would let you get away with more pranks. So he told me that he wasn't going to give up our friendship over something stupid as class president. He still ran of course, though.

"About a week before elections, I told Sasuke I was gay and that I had a crush on him." Naruto paused here, staring at his lap. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I tried to kiss him and I knew I went to far, but I didn't care, I had to let him know. He pushed me away and walked away from me without saying a word and I went home crying that night.

"The next day, I came into school and the halls were empty. Literally nobody in sight. I thought I accidently came to school on a weekend or something. But when I reached the cafeteria, practically everyone was there and Sasuke was in the middle of it, standing on a table, crossing his arms and glaring, until he saw me.

"He called me over to the table and I got up and stood next to him, I was nervous as hell cause I had no idea what was going on, but Sasuke's done spontaneous stuff like this before without telling me. But nothing like that day.

"He outed me in front of the whole school, saying how I was a disgrace and that if he knew that I liked him, he would've never been friends with me in the first place. I was humiliated and the whole time, he was just smirking at me." Naruto shook his head as his voice started to waver. "In the end, he got what he wanted. He became class president and the teachers had nothing against it anymore. And I pretty much became the laughing stock of the school."

Sai frowned at him. "And you still like this kid?"

Naruto nodded in shame. "I can't help it. We've been friends since kindergarten and the Sasuke I know still has a place in my heart. Which is why I'm just waiting for that apology."

Kiba growled at him. "You're never going to get it. He's a stuck up asshole who only ever gave a shit about himself. Find yourself a new guy, or something."

Sai gave him an empty smile. "You can fawn after me, Naruto. I'll be there for you."

Hinata, Naruto and Kiba stared at Sai in mixed looks of disgust, awe and terror.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "Naruto, Sai is just as bad. Or worse. Pick someone else."

Naruto laughed at Sai's frown. "Nothing against you, Sai. I just don't like you like that."

Hinata stood up from the table. "Well, let's get going. The bell will ring soon and we know Tsunade will be calling your names shortly after."

Kiba and Naruto chuckled and followed suit with Sai trailing behind.

* * *

Hope'd you liked it! I'm going to try and keep up this weekly updating, we'll see how it all goes! ;)

Review and favorite if you like it and I'll see you next week!

~tachiequillsluv


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm late on the update but at least it's not too late! So, here's the third chapter of On The Contrary!

* * *

It was fifth period, which was lunch for Sasuke. He just finished Trigonometry and was walking slowly down the stairs towards the cafeteria. He reached the large crowded room and found the table he usually sat at. His friends were already sitting there, Sakura, Neji and his girlfriend Tenten, Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Temari and Choji and Ino.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji greeted as Sasuke arrived at the table.

"Hn." Was the reply.

"How was classes so far?" Temari asked.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's thoughtful reply.

"What is your problem?" Sakura asked, giving him a scowl.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru spoke up. "Neji looks like your cousin is coming over here."

The table looked over to see Hinata coming from the table where Naruto, Sai and Kiba were sitting, watching Hinata's movements.

Sasuke's gaze stayed longer then he wanted on the blonde and he made contact with Naruto. He kept his stare, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact first, though Naruto was stubborn.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's shrill shriek brought him out of his staring contest and he blinked and quickly gave her a glare.

"What?!" His voice was harsh as he looked at her.

"I was saying, just go over there and tell him how you feel. Just staring at him won't get anything done. You need to be- "

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table, causing the whole table and some onlookers to stare. "Sakura, when will you realize, this isn't a love story. Naruto's not in love with me, not after what I did to him."

"Excuse me," Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to look at Hinata who was now staring at the two of them. "On the contrary, Sasuke. Naruto loves you. It's just a love story where YOU have to go after him."

Sasuke blinked owlishly at Hinata then turned to face Sakura who was giving him a smirk. He gave her a quick sneer before crossing his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance.

"Thank you Hinata, for the advice!" Sakura smiled brightly at her as she nodded and walked back to her table. She turned to look at Sasuke, resting her head on top of her fist. "I told you Sasuke, now, how exactly are you gonna get him?"

* * *

I feel like every time I write from Sasuke's point of view, the chapter is so short! I'm sorry! But still, I hope you guys like it! And see you next week for the next update!

~tachiequillsluv


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat on his bed staring down at his laptop screen. He was on Facebook, looking at Sasuke's profile, which was pretty blank. He sighed and went back to his homepage, setting the laptop down next to him. He spread himself out, lying down, and thought back to what Hinata had told him earlier.

"_I didn't want to bring this up in front of Kiba and Sai," Hinata stopped Naruto before he walked out of the cafeteria. "But after I talked with Neji, I overheard Sakura and Sasuke talking."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Talking shit about me, probably, it's okay Hinata, I don't need to know, I expect it anyways." He patted her on the shoulder and turned to walk away but was quickly stopped by Hinata who grabbed onto his arm and was glaring at him._

"_Don't walk away from me, you don't know what I have to say!" She shouted at him._

_Naruto stared at her in shock, it was rare to see Hinata so assertive. "I'm sorry Hinata. So, you were saying?"_

_Hinata nodded and let go of his arm, taking a step back. "I was saying, I was overhearing Sasuke and Sakura talking. And Sasuke loves you Naruto, and I think he's coming up with a way to say it to you."_

_Naruto looked at Hinata, expressionless before he looked down at his feet. He clenched his fists to his side. "I apperciate you telling me this, but there's no way that he likes me, or to go as far as love me." He looked up at her and she could see the pain, fear and a tiny shimmer of hope in his eyes._

"_Please Naruto," Hinata begged. "Your eyes have never lied to me, and I can see you want to believe me. So if Sasuke does ever talk to you, just promise me, you'll listen to what he has to say."_

_Naruto turned away from her and wiped his eyes. "I'll try my best."_

_Hinata smiled at him. "That's all I ask."_

Naruto sighed once again before sitting up in his bed. He grabbed his laptop and set it on his lap, and went back to Sasuke's profile. He clicked the 'Message' button.

'Hey, can we talk tomorrow morning before school? I'll be waiting out front.'

Naruto took in a deep breath and hit enter. He set his laptop off to the side once again, and lied down. "Now, to wait for tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this chapter is late! I've had so much crap to deal with that updating this just slipped my mind. But here it is, the final chapter of On The Contrary!

* * *

Sasuke sat anxiously in his brother's car as Itachi drove him to school. He tapped on the door handle in no rhythmic pattern, causing Itachi to cast annoyed glances at him.

"What's got you so worked up that you need to annoy me with your lack of musical talent?" Itachi questioned after another minute of Sasuke's tapping.

Sasuke turned to face Itachi and shrugged. "I'm not worked up. I just need to turn in some paperwork regarding my classes."

Itachi snorted. "You don't need to lie to me, little brother. I just want that irritating noise to stop and I was simply giving you a way to vent."

Sasuke sighed. "It's just, I-" He stopped and looked down at his lap. "I fucked up. And, I don't know what to do about it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him then glanced back at the road. "Did you maybe want to elaborate on that?"

Sasuke grumbled. "I ruined a friendship, a few years back and I never realized but, I'm thinking I want it to be more than a friendship."

Itachi hummed in understanding. "I see, so its about love. Just tell him how you feel, if its about that little blonde friend of yours that you use to hang out with, I doubt you'll have too much trouble."

Sasuke turned to look at him in surprise. "How did you know it was about a guy? Let alone Naruto?"

"Ah, that was his name." Itachi nodded and then smirked at him. "Please, it's so obvious that you had feelings for him, even long ago."

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed, turning away from him. "Well, what should I do about it?"

"Be honest. That's all you can do." Itachi stated, matter-of-factly. "From what I remember he didn't have a mean bone in his body. You'll do fine."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and sighed lightly. "I hope you're right."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the high school. Itachi dropped Sasuke off in front of the school building, where they saw Naruto sitting on the bottom step that led to the entrance of the building.

"Bye Itachi." Sasuke said, slamming the car door as he left, causing Naruto to look up at the noise. Sasuke turned to face him, and Naruto stood up quickly. "Hey."

"Hey." Naruto stood in place, waiting for Sasuke to say something. When Sasuke made no move to say anything, Naruto coughed to break the silence. "Uh, I guess you're wondering why I asked you here, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

Sasuke gave a slight shrug. "Whether or not you asked to talk with you, I have something I need to say. I needed to say this long ago, but, you know me better than anyone and how my pride gets in the way."

Naruto snorted. "That's for damn sure." He mumbled.

"Look, for what happened all those years ago, I know I can't take back the pain I've caused you. I know I can't take back the humiliation that it also caused I know I can't take back those words." Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, letting his guard down and showing Naruto his emotions. "But I am truly and deeply sorry. I never wanted to lose you as a friend, and I was scared."

Naruto was shocked. "Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, please listen to me!" He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "After what I did, I took some time to think. I, I didn't want to believe it, but after going only a few days without talking to you, I realized I loved you back."

Naruto choked back a gasp. He knew that Hinata would never lie to him, but he still couldn't believe her when she told him what Sasuke said yesterday. But now, hearing the words coming out of Sasuke's own mouth, he wanted him to repeat it over and over.

"It wasn't until I heard from Hinata the other day, that I never told you because I assumed you would've hated me for what I did, or think I was playing a cruel prank on you or something. I didn't want you to feel like that." Sasuke opened his eyes and at the shocked look on Naruto's face, he turned away. "I just needed to get all this off my chest, Naruto."

Naruto stayed silent, studying Sasuke's face carefully.

Sasuke looked at him, anxious. "Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you finally showed some emotion to me, you bastard." His smile grew wider. "I've missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, turning away. "I've missed you too, dobe." He turned back to him, a smirk on his face.

Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke, and Sasuke blinked down at him. "I've been wanting to do this for over two years." He went on his tip-toes and gave a quick peck on Sasuke's lips.

A small tinge of pink colored Sasuke's cheek as Naruto took a small step back from him, smiling at him. "That's it?" Sasuke's embarrassment soon faded and he was once again smirking at Naruto. "I was hoping for a little more." He took a step towards Naruto, grabbed his hands, pulled him to his chest and kissed him passionately.

"Aw, Hinata," A voice whined behind the two teens who were now full blown making out. "Look what you did?"

The two boys stopped and stepped away from each other to see a pouting Kiba standing next to a smiling Hinata. "Now Naruto's gonna ignore me forever and only be making out with duck butt over there!"

Hinata giggled and Sasuke gave him a glare. Naruto smiled widely at him before trotting up next to him and throwing his arm around Kiba's shoulder. "Don't worry dog-breath, I always got time for you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Naruto. "Let's walk to class together."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand with a smile, and they walked into the school together behind Hinata and Kiba. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke glanced down at him. "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and I'm so excited for this to be done! I hope you all enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll be able to make more stories in the near future! If you liked it, please review and fave. Thank you again!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
